Dipper and Wendy's Relationship
There are several hints in the Gravity Falls series, even among fans, that there will be a relationship between Dipper Pines and Wendy Corduroy. However, as shown in "Into the Bunker" and every episode since, that Wendy would prefer a friendship as she is too old for him. Scenes in Episodes Hinting Their Relationship (In Gravity Falls) 'Season 1' Tourist Trapped *Wendy allowed Dipper to use the golf cart to save Mabel from "Norman". Headhunters *Dipper and Wendy worked the ticket counter during the reopening of the Mystery Shack Wax Museum, and admit they've been bribed by Stan. The Inconveniencing This is the episode where Dipper starts feeling any attraction to Wendy. *Wendy shows Dipper and Mabel a secret ladder to her break room on the roof, offers a high five when Dipper accidentally hit a car with a pine cone, and when she leaves to hang out with her friends, he promises to keep it a secret. **After she leaves, Dipper denies having a crush on her, only to lie awake at night think about her. *When watching Mabel and Wendy have their random dance party, he writes "I am pretending to write something down" on a clipboard. When Mabel mentions the Lamby Dance, he is visibly annoyed. *Dipper lies about him and Mabel being thirteen so he can spend the night with Wendy and her friends. *Dipper helps Wendy and her friends into the abandoned Dusk 2 Dawn convenience store, where they spend the night partying there. *When Dipper saves the teens by doing the Lamby Dance in front of the ghosts, Wendy tells her friends a different story, keeping the true events a secret. Double Dipper *When Stan assigned Mabel and Wendy to run the ticket counter, Dipper offers to take Mabel's place. *According to the real life published version of Journal 3, it's revealed that Dipper got to dance with Wendy after all. The Time Traveler's Pig *Dipper accidentally injures Wendy by giving her a black eye at the ball toss, and once he discovers Blendin's time measuring tape, he figures he could use it to not hurt Wendy and prevent her from going out with Robbie. **At one point, he succeeds in not hurting Wendy and they become a couple, even going in the Love Tunnel three times. Unfortunately, Mabel reveals that she lost Waddles in this timeline. *Due to Mabel's depression, Dipper goes back to the point where he plays the game, lets Wendy get hit by the ball, and allows Robbie to ask her out so Mabel can win Waddles. Fight Fighters *Dipper and Wendy are seen playing the Street Fighter expy Fight Fighters until Robbie shows up and takes Dipper's place playing. *When Wendy returns from her camping trip and ask what happened (due to not seeing Rumble's rampage), Dipper and Robbie lie about what happened after learning she hates it when guys fight. The two then agree to keep their grudge toward each other private so Wendy doesn't know. Summerween *Wendy is going to Tambry's Summerween party, and Dipper agrees to go to appear mature around her. *Wendy returns to the shack after ditching the party, and doesn't seem to be bothered with the fact that Dipper had to skip the party to go trick-or-treating with Mabel. Boss Mabel (Coming soon...) The Deep End *Wendy is working as a lifeguard at the community pool, and Dipper joins up with her. Boyz Crazy *Wendy is about ready to break up with Robbie after the last date they missed until he brainwashes her with a secret message that Dipper and Stan find. *After Dipper exposes Robbie's ploy to Wendy and she breaks up with him, Dipper asks Wendy if she's going out with anyone else and offers to take her bowling. Due to that, Wendy chastises Dipper for not respecting how she feels at that moment by asking such a question. Gideon Rises *Wendy hopes the gang can get the Mystery Shack back from Gideon, otherwise she would have to move upstate to work at her cousin's logging camp. **Soos almost spills the secret of Dipper's crush, implying that he knows. Shorts Fixin' It with Soos: Golf Cart *Dipper and Wendy go to Soos after they fail to jump the golf cart over Stan's car. *Dipper asks Soos if Wendy would think he looks cool in a jumpsuit, but Soos says she might think otherwise. *They both rate the fixed cart 10 out of 10 before it crashes into the Mystery Shack. Mabel's Scrapbook: Petting Zoo *Dipper and Wendy help Mabel free Octavia, the eight-legged cow from the petting zoo before she can be eaten. 'Season 2' Scary-oke *As Wendy and Dipper set up the party signs together, she tells him that Stan hides lots of evidence in his room. Wendy even keeps watch for Stan while Dipper tries to call the agents, but she gets distracted by a picture of Thompson and gets Dipper in trouble. Into the Bunker *Dipper is hanging out with Wendy over at her house, and they're watching a cheesy zombie movie. **Dipper accidentally lays on Wendy's bra. *Dipper tells Mabel that he has gotten over Wendy, but she finds out that he has a letter to express his feelings toward her. *Mabel decides to put the two of them somewhere a little more private. *Dipper and Wendy find out that the so-called author is really the Shapeshifter. *When Dipper thinks Wendy is dead and proclaims his love for her, she is revealed to be alive. *Wendy gives Dipper the signal to show she's the real one, allowing him to defeat the Shapeshifter. *Wendy tells Dipper that while it's sweet that he feels that way about her, she can't return the feelings because she's a few years too old for him. Sock Opera (Coming soon...) Society of the Blind Eye (Coming soon...) Blendin's Game *After Wendy sees the birthday party Dipper and Mabel throw for Soos, she tells them Soos hates his birthday and states she doesn't blame them because they didn't know. *When Dipper and Mabel go back in time to the day Soos began hating his birthday, they run into the younger versions of Tambry and Wendy. Wendy thinks Dipper is cute, much to his flattery. This leads him to realize just how disturbing it was for him to crush on her in the present. The Love God *Dipper attends the Woodstick festival with Wendy and her friends. The Stanchurian Candidate (Coming soon...) Roadside Attraction *Dipper is unintentionally revealed to still be in love with Wendy. Weirdmageddon Part 1 *Due to being separated from his friends and family, Dipper finds refuge in the ruined mall. There, he finds that Wendy survived. *Dipper and Wendy escape Gideon and Ghost Eyes in a car chase through different bubbles that cause them to transform into anime and meat versions of themselves, as well as their respective voice actors. Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality *Dipper meets up what is assumed to be Wendy, only to find that it's a clone created to keep him happy. His realization that it's not real causes it to dissolve. **This could be a possibility that Mabel wanted to make their relationship work. Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls *Before Dipper and Mabel leave Gravity Falls, Wendy swaps hats with Dipper to remember each other by. Dipper and Wendy's Relationship in the PTE Series (Coming soon...) Category:Work in Progress Category:Relationships Category:Friendships